


Sunburnt

by knockknockitsknuckles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Crush, F/M, I'll go down with this ship, Shipping, This is probably kind of garbage I'm sorry, Tsundere Silver is Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockknockitsknuckles/pseuds/knockknockitsknuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a region wide heat wave in Johto, and it's over 100 degrees outside! But blistering heat isn't enough to keep Silver from trying to become the strongest man in Johto. That is, until Kris finds him and persuades him to step inside her house where it's nice and cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburnt

Ponytails

"Feraligatr! Use Crunch!" Silver yelled as he tucked a sweaty strand of red hair behind his ears and winced at the sharp pain coming from the massive sunburn on his arm for the billionth time. His Feraligatr broke one of the nearby fallen trees using his massive jaws, but he was clearly getting more and more exhausted. The horrible summer heat was taking its toll on Silver and his Pokemon. Before he had decided to get Feraligatr started on his daily training, his Weavile, being an Ice type that was very sensitive to heat, had almost passed out. 

"Keep going!" he yelled. "Try that one, over there!" Feraligatr was breathing heavily, but he still tried to break the trunk with one snap of his jaws...and failed. He'd almost made it through, but not quite. Silver groaned. 

"You too, huh..." he muttered. Although, he knew that his Feraligatr wasn't failing because he was too weak. Even Silver was hot just standing outside. In an effort to stay relatively cool, he'd shed his long sleeved shirt in favor of the one black sleeveless top he owned, and and had taken off his shoes, even though he knew his pale skin would burn in the sun. Sunburns, however painful, were much more tolerable than eventually roasting to death in a black shirt with long sleeves. "...Fine, return. We'll do more tomorrow." If it's not so hot outside, he thought. The region wide heat wave in Johto had really been messing with their training lately, and he and his team desperately needed to get back on track if he wanted to become stronger than Lance.

"Silver!"

The redhead startled and clenched his fists. 

"What?!" he snapped. 

"Hey, don't worry! It's me! Kris!" 

Silver relaxed. It wasn't Gold or Lyra. It was just Kris, and she was standing behind him. He turned around. The pigtailed trainer wore a sleeveless red top and a pair of gold basketball shorts. 

"What are you doing out here?" 

"I was actually looking for you," said Kris, taking a sip of water from a plastic bottle that she'd brought with her. "I don't want to battle, I was just going to check on you, and say that you should probably stop by my house for some water, or something." She wiped the sweat off her brow and continued with, "You probably shouldn't be training in this weather, actually. It's 103 outside, but it feels like 115. You must feel horrible in those pants..."

"So?" Silver couldn't stand her worrying sometimes. She acted like his mother, telling him how to take care of himself, when he could manage just fine on his own! Although sometimes, he didn't mind it terribly...

"Actually, it'd probably be best if you came to my house. Look at your shoulders and arms!" said Kris. "They're bright red!"

"It's just a sunburn, I'll be fine. Just...leave me alone, okay?"

Kris folded her arms. She clearly wasn't budging. 

"And let you and your Pokemon train in this heat? That's not good for you or for them."

Silver sighed in exasperation. 

"Let me guess: you're not going to leave me alone unless I go to your house," he said. 

"Oh, I have a full water bottle. I can wait here for a while," said Kris. She paused to take another sip. "You don't have any water, do you?"

He didn't. 

Kris knew this, and rolled her eyes. 

"Just stop by my house so I can get you some water before you get dehydrated!" 

He finally decided to give in to her demands, but only because he was sick of listening to her!

"Fine..."

She smiled. 

"Good. Let's head over, then."

Silver followed her out of the small forest on Route 26, which was just a short walk from New Bark Town, the tiny little town full of weathervanes and turbines  where Kris and both of his rivals lived. Kris's house was right next to Professor Elm's lab. She opened the door, and yelled, "Mom, someone's here!"

There was complete silence. Kris looked over her shoulder at him, and shrugged. 

"She must not be home," she said. "But yeah, come inside!"

Air conditioning felt amazing on his sunburnt, sweaty skin. 

"Let's go upstairs, I have some lotion we can put on your shoulders. Oh, and a shower in my bathroom, if you want to take one. You're all sweaty."

"...I guess I'll take a shower."

"Okay, then."

Once they reached Kris's room, Kris showed him into her bathroom, which contained a shower, a sink, a toilet, and a rack full of fluffy blue towels. 

"Oh, wait, I'll get you something to change into!" said Kris. She left the bathroom and came back in with a sleeveless yellow top and black basketball shorts. 

"Where did you get these?" Silver asked when she shoved the clothes into her arms. 

"Gold stopped by at my house recently, and he left some of his stuff here. Here, I'll leave you alone after I get that lotion."

She grabbed a bottle from a cabinet underneath her sink before shutting shut the door. Silver immediately set the clothes aside, undressed, and stepped into the shower. The water against his burns didn't feel the best, but he gritted his teeth and forced himself to stay where he was. 

The truth was...sometimes, he didn't mind the fact that Kris was overly friendly towards him. Even though it annoyed him about half the time, he had to admit that she'd never made him feel like a lesser person for accepting her help. She didn't help him in order to make herself feel morally superior. She seemed to genuinely care about other people. 

Well, he also didn't mind because he found her to be quite attractive as well. But he wasn't about to tell anybody that. 

Of course, Kris only had "girly" shampoo in her shower, so Silver had to make do and wash his long, red hair using shampoo that smelled like Pink Apricorns. 

Waiting for him when he returned from his shower wearing his rival's clothes, was Kris. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, holding the bottle from earlier. 

"You're going to have to lose the shirt," she said. "I told you I'd help you with your burns, remember?"

Silver begrudgingly did as he was told. Kris scooted back so that he could sit down. He flung Gold's shirt aside, sat down on the very edge of the bed with his back slightly arched, and his crush gently covered his shoulders with an odd-smelling green goop. 

Giggling, Kris asked, "You never really get tan, do you? Your skin's either pale, or burnt." Silver shrugged and tried desperately not to blush at her comments. "Ok, now, left arm out."

"Hold up! I can get my own arms!" he said. 

"Knowing you, you'd miss a spot. Just give me your left arm."

She had gone back to being annoying. Silver huffed and extended his left arm, letting her slather it in lotion. It felt incredibly cold. 

"You don't have to treat me like a fucking child," he muttered. His comment was ignored, and after she was finished, Kris asked him to raise his right arm. She covered it in lotion, as well. 

"There you go. Now, all that's left to do is see your face!" Kris scooted around him and hopped off her bed. Crouching in front of him, she said, "Yep, your cheeks are pretty pink, too." She opened her lotion bottle, but hesitated. 

"What is it?" asked Silver. 

"...You wouldn't mind it if I tied your hair back in a ponytail, would you? Just to make sure I get everything!"

"Is that really necessary?!" he snapped. "Look, I can tuck my hair behind my ears just fine! I don't need you messing with my hair! Leave it alone, okay?"

"Well, would you rather have green lotion in your hair? It'd form a green crust, and that wouldn't look good."

Once again, he gave in with a loud huff. 

"Fine..."

"Hold on, then, I'll get a brush and a hair tie!"

Kris dashed into her bathroom. He heard her frantically opening and closing drawers. She was rummaging around under the sink. When she returned, she was holding a blue hairbrush in one hand and a black hairband in the other. She knelt behind him on the  bed and began running the brush through his hair. 

"Your hair smells like Pink Apricorns," she said. "You used my shampoo, didn't you?"

"It was all you had!"

Kris simply laughed at him and said, "Your hair will be nice and soft when it dries completely." The hairbrush snagged on a knot, so she had to repeatedly run it through that strand of hair to get it out. "You have really nice hair, Silver."

"I-I-I do?" 

Her compliment had caught him completely off guard. 

"Yeah, it's a beautiful red color," she replied. "And you have lots of it."

"...Huh."

Nobody had ever said that about him before. He mumbled, "...T-thank-."

"There, no more tangles! I'll just brush it all back, so I can tie it up!"

Why am I acting like such an idiot? Why can't I just respond to her like a normal person? Silver gritted his teeth in anger. She's not even intimidating! She's just...someone who keeps sticking her nose in my business! However, deep down inside, he knew that he didn't really feel that way about her. 

When Kris finished doing his hair, she scooted off the bed and stood in front of him again. 

"You actually look pretty handsome with your hair up," she said as she rubbed  lotion into his cheeks. "I should let you see yourself right now."

"...Really?" Silver's heart raced wildly. Calm down, he thought. But he couldn't. It was just that he'd never been called handsome by anyone before. No one had ever complimented his hair, either. His rival, Gold, had called him a pasty ginger mop once, and that was about it. 

"Sure. Let me get my mirror."

Again, she went back into the bathroom and returned with a small hand mirror. Silver took it out of her hands and angled it towards his face. Kris was right about his cheeks being pink. His hair, however, looked so different when it was pulled back. He actually kind of liked it a little.  

"What do you think?" asked Kris. 

"It looks nice," he replied. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You know what, I can give you some of my hair bands if you really like your hair tied back and you want to do it yourself."

"I don't-...I mean I...yeah, that'd be good," the redhead stuttered. After Kris gave him a handful of plain black hairbands, she went downstairs to get something for him. She came back with a bottle of ice cold water, and handed it to him, saying, "You've probably lost a lot of fluids from being outside in those clothes. I just don't want you to get dehydrated."

As Silver chugged the entire bottle, Kris checked her phone. She sighed. 

"Silver? You know how it was over 100 degrees today?"

He nodded. 

"It's supposed to be this hot for two days."

"WHUBT?"

Silver almost choked. He stopped drinking and closed the bottle. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he yelled. "I'm going to fall behind on my training!"

The blue haired girl tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to reassure him. 

"Well, it's hot for everybody. Maybe Lance is taking some time off, too. I know Ethan and Lyra both are."

"Well, that doesn't make it any better!"

"I...well, at least those sunburns will go away if you stay out of the sun, I guess. If you want, you can stay with me during the heat wave. My mom won't care. I told her that you're one of my friends, so there's that. Just try not to be mean to her, okay?"

Well, it's not like there was anything else he could do. Pokecenters around Johto would probably be full of other trainers who were trying to avoid the heat, and he wouldn't be able to train. Besides Kris didn't hate him, and while he still struggled to admit to himself that she was beautiful, he knew that he didn't hate her. 

"...I'll stay, then."


End file.
